Die Gesten des Severus Snape
by KendraBlack1106
Summary: Das Leben nach dem Zweiten Krieg. Harrys und Severus Wege kreuzen sich immer mehr und wie aus einem einfachen Beruhigungstrank mehr wurde. AU, OOC, Slash


Disclaimer: Die HP Welt gehört mir nicht, sonst wäre Severus noch am Leben. Lediglich diese Story gehört mir.

**Die Gesten des Severus Snape**

By Kendra Black

Kapitel 1 – Der Beruhigungstrank

Er spürte, wie die Ränder seines Gesichtsfeldes immer dunkler wurden und die Erinnerungen, die sich vor seinem inneren Auge abspielten mit jeder Sekunde aggressiver und stärker auf ihn einprasselten. Harrys Atmung wurde abgehackter und flacher, während er an der Friedhofsmauer versteckt hinter einer Eibe hinab rutschte, seine Beine mit den Armen umschlang und sachte vor- und zurückschaukelte.

Verzweifelt versuchte er sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren, als die furchtbaren Erinnerungen des letzten Einsatzes, die dann wiederrum ältere Schreckensszenarien hervorzerren würden, attackierten.

Merlin wie er seinen Beruf als Auror verabscheute!

Aber damals, als er mit gerade mal siebzehn die Ausbildung anfing, hatte er natürlich seine anspruchsvolle Frau und ihre aufdringliche Familie zufrieden stellen wollen. Er war so naive gewesen. So verzweifelt nach einer echten Familie.

Jetzt mit gerade mal 23 verabscheute er sein Leben. Der Einzige, der ihn davon abhielt sich in einem dunklen Loch zu verkriechen und diese Scharade zu beenden war sein kleiner Engel, sein süßer und unschuldiger Sohn Casimir, den er weit mehr als sein eigenes Leben und seine angeheiratete Familie zusammen liebte.

Als Harry schon befürchtete das Bewusstsein zu verlieren, spürte er wage, wie ihm vorsichtig eine Hand an die Wange gelegt wurde und jemand seinen Kopf nach hinten neigte. Er war überrascht, wie sehr ihn die zarte Berührung beruhigte und langsam konnte er seine Augen auf die kohlschwarzen seines Gegenübers fokussieren. Ihm wurde eine kühle Phiole an die Lippen gehalten und Harry konnte sofort den Beruhigungstrank riechen, der einzige Grund war, warum er die Hand des Anderen nicht weg schob.

Vorsichtig schluckte er und bemerkte wie ihm der Hals gerieben wurde um beim Schlucken zu helfen. Als Harry wieder alle Sinne beieinander hatte, erkannte er schließlich auch sein Gegenüber.

Schwarze voluminöse Robe, die bei ihm immer die Vision eines Raben hervorrief, blasse Haut, elegante Hände und Augen so schwarz wie Onyxe.

Severus Snape.

Ehemaliger Todesser-Topspion und Professor, amtierender Direktor des Magischen Geheimdienstes und Chef der Unsäglichen.

Severus sah den jungen, gebrochenen Mann vor sich an und studierte für einen Augenblick die tiefen blau-violetten Schatten unter dessen Augen, die von Tränen geröteten und furchtbaren Erinnerungen gejagten Augen. Er registrierte ebenfalls die ungesund blasse Haut und den, trotz der sehnigen Muskeln viel zu dünnen Körper des mehr als eineinhalb Köpfe kleineren Mannes.

Für einen Augenblick musste Severus an einen gefallenen Engel denken, es fehlten nur noch die gebrochenen Flügel. Woher dieser Gedanke plötzlich kam wusste er wirklich nicht und er schob ihn schnell beiseite.

Als Severus zur Beerdigung von Potters einzigem Vorgesetzten und seinem Freund Jack Roberts gekommen war, hatte er es vermeiden wollen gesehen zu werden und hatte sich hinter die Gäste zwischen ein paar Bäume gestellt. Als er jedoch sah, wie Potter sich unauffällig von der Menge entfernte und Severus die typischen Anzeichen für eine beginnende Panikattacke erkannte, sah er sich gezwungen zu handeln.

Über die Jahre nach dem Zweiten Krieg hatte er aus der Ferne ein Auge auf den letzten Potter gehabt, aus Gewohnheit, wie er sich gern einredete. Er hatte mit verfolgt, wie der Grünäugige das furchtbare Weasley-Mädchen heiratete, sich direkt nach dem Krieg ins Aurorenprogramm einschrieb, wie dessen nun dreijähriger Sohn, der selbst Severus Herz erweichen konnte, geboren wurde und wie Potter mit jedem Jahr in der Abteilung für Gestzesvollzug immer blasser und gejagter aussah.

Natürlich hatte er auch die Gerüchte über die alles andere als gut laufende Ehe des jungen Mannes mitbekommen und wie hinter vorgehaltener Hand erzählt wurde, dass Lady Potter sich gern in den Betten anderer vergnügte während ihr Mann mit dem anstrengenden Job, der Erziehung eines Dreijährigen und der Presse kämpfte.

Als Severus nun in die verzweifelten und müden Smaragde des Jüngeren sah, konnte er sich sehr gut vorstellen, mit was für Dämonen Potter während solcher Panikattacken attackiert wurde. Man konnte die furchtbaren Alpträume mittels Okklumentik blocken, aber er wusste, dass diese Flashbacks eine ganz andere Sache waren.

Als Potter sich wieder gefangen hatte und er ihm half auf zu stehen, konnte er nicht anderes las dem jungen Mann einen Blick voller Sympathie und Verständnis zu zuwerfen. Er sah die Dankbarkeit in den grünen Augen, dass er keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sie gezogen hatte.

„Danke", flüsterte Potter mit einer so leisen, heißeren und müden Stimme, dass einige der eisigen Mauern um Severus Herz anfingen zu schmelzen.

Er wusste nicht was es mit diesem Mann auf sich hatte, aber in den letzten Jahren hatte er bemerkt, wie sich seine Gefühle Harry gegenüber langsam und beinahe unmerklich verändert hatten.


End file.
